1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a fuel economizer device used in the conduction of fuel to internal combustion engines, mobile or static, as well as to liquid fuel boilers, and is characterized by its high level of savings through the incorporation of a fuel conduction bipolar magnetic field.
This economizer is configured by two parts joined together by external lateral clamps on an aluminum casing enclosing three aligned groups of two low carbon iron pieces and another three groups of two magnets. All of them are built with strong magnetic induction and high thermal resistance with materials such as neodymium--iron plus boron and quality M-35. All three groups of magnets are placed upon the low carbon iron parts within each aluminum half casing.
2. Prior Art
There are different methods commonly used to retain fluid impurities, the most common of them being those applied using chemical products.
Notwithstanding the foregoing, an important industrial niche has opened up in the magnetic treatment of fluids, specially for water treatment, derived from the advantage offered by the magnets regarding their total absence of maintenance, the non-existence of replacement expenses due to any loss of their functional features, meaning a reduction of magnetism levels within periods measurable in the course of financial cycles, ease of installation and other advantages.
Regarding cleaning the filter of accumulated deposits resulting from any non-ionizable material dragged downstream from the economizer, logically there is no difference as to the treatment of both systems.
As a scale remover in drinking water distribution networks there are a large number of patents and utility models that may be referenced, whereas we shall do so in relation to Applicant's Pat. No. 8,903,003 entitled "Magnetic Fluid Treatment Conditioner". Pat. No. 8,903,003 claims, among other improvements, within a casing and two intermediate aluminum separators, three magnetic fields, two radial end ones and an axial central one, which define a joint field of altered angle generated by ring shaped permanent magnets. The first two magnets have field concentrating gaps above the passage pipe section which has a flow regulating device. The axial field is generated by three magnet groups, polarly intercoupled and coaligned.
Another system similar in its objectives, but as a prior filter in electrolytic chambers, is that featured in Pat. No. 8,903,388 entitled, "Improvement In Hydroxy Gas Generating Apparatuses", as well as a good number of them.
The characteristic feature of all of these treatments is the ionic polarization of the salts dissolved in water which prevents the occurrence of micro-crystal deposits.
More recently, some experiences of application of magnetic fields to fluid fuel circuits were effected, making reference to the following patents:
______________________________________ Number Title ______________________________________ 9001205 "Device To Improve The Performance Of Internal Combustion Engines" P9001993 "Magnetic Fluid Conditioner" E90304105 "Combustible Hydrocarbon Treatment" E90305599 "Fuel Combustion Efficiency Improvement" E90901375 "Fluid Magnetic Treatment Apparatus" E91114449 "Fuel Treatment Magnetic Apparatus" As well as the models: U9201746 "Magnetic Device For The Treatment Of Automobile And Similar Liquid Fuels" U9202019 "Device For The Purification Of Fuel In Motor Driven Vehicles" ______________________________________
In all of the above cases magnets are used of differing magnetic flow density, arranged individually or in groups, but always defining a unique magnetic field type, commonly of the axial type, and following an individual magnet arrangement.
It is already known from practical experience that performance in the case of water circulation through a pipe is optimized if flowing speed is kept as constant as possible.
Regarding the application of magnetizers in liquid fuel pipes, some consumption measuring experiences are known and have found fuel consumption reductions of up to 30% under identical operating conditions.
Notwithstanding this, its application is not universal, and it is not normal for a device manufactured for a specific application to be suitable for use in respect of different applications. For instance, a gas oil economizer may not be easily and successfully used on a gasoline conduit and vice versa, just as those applied in trucks are not very practical for heating boilers and have no use whatsoever in diesel engined automobiles.